Revenge is Sweet, Especially If You're Dead
by Reiji Neko Mitsukai
Summary: (A/U) Vegeta successfully kills Dua; Dua herself can't have a say, but when her body is posessed, that's a different story. (R&R welcome!)
1. A Plot Unfolds

Revenge is Sweet, Especially When You're Dead  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the main characters. I do own Dua, Meyin, Tehyin, andVara, though, so no using them without my permission.  
  
Author's Note: If you've read my other DBZ fanfictions, you know Vegeta has been trying to kill Dua ever since she showed up. This fic came from a dream I had one night.  
  
Bulma wiped away the sweat with the back of a gloved hand as she finished tightening the last screw of her latest invention. "Finally!"  
  
Dr. Briefs walked in with baby Vara in his arms. "How's it going Bulma?"  
  
Bulma looked up at him. "This is about the fifth time I've had to readjust this Energy Amplifier. It should work." Putting the screwdriver down, Bulma connected a few wires and picked up an energy gage. "There. Let's give her another try." She turned on the machine and read the energy gage. She frowned as the numbers stayed the same. "I don't get it," she said as she turned off the machine. "Why won't it work?"  
  
"Don't worry," said Dr. Briefs as Bulma stood up. "I'm sure you'll figure it out someday. I can keep the blueprints you made so you can work out the bugs later."  
  
Bulma smiled as she took Vara from her father. "Yea, you're right. I'll let Vegeta take care of this prototype." The little half-Sayian, dark lavender haired female in her arms just cooed. Bulma held up her baby girl until they were eye level. "Do you think that's a good idea Vara? Should we let daddy take care of this mean old machine?"  
  
Vara just cooed again.  
  
Bulma laughed. "I think we should too." Dr. Briefs walked out of the room, and Bulma followed, still carrying Vara.  
  
  
  
A little while later, Vegeta walked in. He looked around until he saw the Energy Amplifier. 'So this is the device Bulma wanted me to take care of?' He shrugged and raised his hand so his palm was pointing at the Amplifier. A small Ki blast formed in his hand and shot out at the machine. Instead of blowing it to bits, the Amplifier absorbed the blast. Vegeta was startled. "What?" The Energy Amplifier glowed for a second, then shot out a Ki blast three times as big as the one Vegeta shot at it. The newly enhanced blast struck a prototype for a new motorcycle, incinerating it in an instant. Vegeta blinked, finding all this hard to believe. The information sunk in, then an idea formed in his head. An evil smirk appeared on his face as the plan revealed itself to him. 'With this machine, I can rid myself of all my freak troubles for the rest of my days!' Vegeta raised both palms at the machine. He could feel the energy build up as his excitement grew. "BIG BANG ATTACK!"  
  
  
  
The Energy Amplifier slowly absorbed the blast. Vegeta prepared himself for when the blast came out. The Ki blast shot out of the machine and out the window, controlled by Vegeta.  
  
  
  
(Author's Note: Well? What do you think about this chapter? This isn't the end of it, but I'd like to know what you think.) 


	2. In Which Dua is No More...

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, So please don't sue. I don't have any money anyway. I do own Dua, Tehyin, and Meyin.  
  
Author's Note: Here it is! The second part of "Revenge is Sweet, Especially If You're Dead". Vegeta's got an idea in his head to get rid of Dua. Will it work? Read and find out!  
  
Goku and Dua blocked each other's kicks and counterattacked with a punch. Goku's was the only one that had made contact. The punch sent Dua to the ground. Goku lowered his power level and smiled as he helped Dua to her feet. "Training with Piccolo really helped, you're even a bit faster."  
  
Dua dusted the dirt off of her ruby and navy-blue colored fighting Gi. "Yes. Training with him has helped me."  
  
Goku sensed an immense Ki energy coming their way. His smile faded as his head turned to look in the direction it was coming. Dua sensed it too and she looked in its direction. A Ki blast appeared, then rapidly grew as it neared. "Look out!" cried Goku as it got even closer. They both flew up into the air, avoiding it as it neared them. Instead of crashing into the ground, it pulled up just before it touched the ground, following Dua. In order to avoid the blast, she flew down into the forest and around the trees, hoping that it would crash into the trees instead of her.  
  
  
  
Goku watched as Dua disappeared into the forest, with the immense Ki blast close behind. "I've felt that kind of energy before, but where?" He tried to remember where he had felt that particular energy, and from who. It suddenly hit him. "Vegeta!"  
  
  
  
Dua continued to weave through the trees. She could still feel the blast behind her, but she still stole a look from over her shoulder to make sure. The blast was still just a few feet behind her. Feeling panic rising through every fiber of her body, she flew faster. She checked behind her again to see the blast still very close. For the first time in many years, she felt fear. No, not fear. Terror. The terror of knowing that she was going to die if she didn't loose this blast. Her eye widened as she screamed in her mind 'HELP ME! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!'  
  
  
  
Piccolo hovered a few feet off of the forest floor, in meditation. He had been there ever since morning, and didn't plan on leaving until sunset. His eyes suddenly snapped open as he felt an immense Ki coming his way. There was another Ki; this one much smaller than the first one, yet still fair sized. He didn't recognize it until he heard a very loud, terror and panic- stricken female voice in his head. 'HELP ME! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!'  
  
  
  
Dua, now blind with terror and panic, continued to fly, her chest heaving as she gasped for air. She looked over her shoulder to see the blast speed up, enveloping her before she had time to scream.  
  
  
  
Goku flew up in the air and started flying after Dua and Vegeta's blast. 'This has to be Vegeta's! No one else has an energy pattern like that!' Goku was about to fly into the forest when an explosion appeared above the treetops with a flash of bright light. Goku shielded his eyes. "NO! DUA!"  
  
  
  
The loud scream rang in Piccolo's mind. He stopped hovering and landed on his feet. He had taken a step towards Dua's direction when a bright flash made him shield his eyes. He felt the powerful aftershock as it nearly knocked him off his feet. It took him a moment to recover his eyesight after the ground had stopped shaking. He looked into the trees to see Dua's form come flying through the trees and land heavily a few yards away from him. He ran over to her and got down on one knee, looking for any sign of a Ki in her still form. He found none. He picked up a burned and bleeding arm and felt for a pulse, but found none. He gently put down her lifeless arm. She was gone. His fists clenched tight for a second, then relaxed. He slipped one arm under her knees and the other under her shoulders. He stood up, lifting her up off the ground. One arm hung freely, the other was held at her side. Piccolo slowly flew up, stopping just past the treetops. Piccolo looked ahead to see Goku flying up to him.  
  
  
  
After Goku recovered his eyesight, he started flying towards the source of the explosion. He could feel the dread thickening at the pit of his stomach. His fears where confirmed when he saw Piccolo hovering above the treetops. Goku stopped, eyes begging to know if there was a chance to save her. Piccolo just slowly shook his head. Goku's fists clenched. Through clenched teeth, Goku said, "Piccolo, take her to my house. We'll keep her there until we can wish her back. I'm going to pay Vegeta a visit." Goku flew off towards Capsule Corp. while Piccolo flew off towards Goku's house.  
  
  
  
Chichi stood in the kitchen, cooking the usual huge dinner. "Gohan, has your father come home yet?"  
  
Gohan ran over to the window. "No." He looked out the window again to see Piccolo on his way there and smiled. "But Piccolo is!" Gohan ran out the door to meet Piccolo. "Piccolo! What…" He saw the look on Piccolo's face and Dua limp in his arms as he landed. "What's wrong? What happened?" Before Piccolo could reply, Tehyin and Meyin appeared in the doorway. Neither of them said a word, until they noticed Dua in Piccolo's arms. Then they both ran up to Piccolo in a panic.  
  
"Dua!" Tehyin cried as he took her hand that hung freely. He looked up at Piccolo. "What happened to her, Piccolo? What happened to my sister?"  
  
Piccolo looked down at the ten-year-old boy. "Vegeta."  
  
Tehyin understood immediately. He swallowed back a lump in his throat and asked, "Will she be all right? Is my sister alive?"  
  
Piccolo looked away from the begging eyes. "I'm sorry. By the time Goku and I got to her she was already gone. There was nothing we could do."  
  
Meyin, who was a bit young to understand the situation, looked up at her older brother who was fighting the tears that threatened to flood. Still not understanding, she asked, "When will she wake up?"  
  
Gohan walked over to the three year old girl, picked her up, and held her with one arm. "She won't be, at least not until we get to the Dragon Balls. Dua was hurt, really bad. If we don't use the Dragon Balls, she'll never wake up."  
  
The full realization that her sister was dead finally dawned on Meyin. The tears began to well up, then spilled over her cheeks as she started to cry. Gohan let her continue her sobs on his shoulder.  
  
  
  
A few hours later, the sun had dipped below the horizon. Goku had come home, and Piccolo had left shortly afterwards, leaving Dua's body with Goku. Meyin had cried herself to sleep on Goku's shoulder, who had taken her from Gohan after Dua was moved into the living room. Tehyin had gone to bed early, assured by Future Troana that they would revive Dua as soon as they could.  
  
  
  
At midnight, everyone had gone to bed and was well asleep when the red glow surrounded Dua's lifeless body. Slowly she started to change. Her normally shoulder length blonde hair shrunk to a few inches. Her hands and wrists turned into paws, each holding four deadly sharp claws. Her skull mutated, cat like ears replacing her own, lower and upper jaw stretched out, long, fang like canines emerged from under her upper lip, which was now sprouting six long whiskers that grew until they had reached past the sides of her head. Her feet and ankles turned into cat like hind legs, with dull yet dangerous claws and tough pads perfect for silent movement. Her muscles grew twice their size, almost three at the hind and fore legs. Her fighting Gi proved to be too small for her new state, and ripped at one shoulder strap, along with both legs and around the waist. Medium length fur grew in a shade of jet black all over her. A long tail grew out from under her, also jet black in color. The red glow subsided and disappeared. A few moments passed, then the chest of the beast rose in a breath. Both eyes snapped open, revealing yellow eyes, pupils in the shape of a slit. It slowly stood on its new feet, looking down at it's reformed hands. It suddenly jerked its head back, letting out a horrific roar that woke everyone inside the house. Hearing voices and approaching footsteps with its new keen ears, it ran towards the doorway, leaving deep scratches in the floor. It didn't both with trying to open the door. It simply crashed through, leaving a huge hole.  
  
  
  
Stretching its new and powerful legs, it ran on all fours out of the house and into the forest. Those Sayians and Humans in the house; it didn't know them anymore. They were irrelevant. It didn't live a life of Sayian or Human anymore. Now it lived a life of one thing: vengeance.  
  
  
  
(Author Note: Well? What do you think? Review and let me know!) 


	3. The Attacks Begin

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I own Dua, Tehyin, Meyin, and Vara. And the Neko Yajuu (That's "cat beast" in Japanese, for those of you who don't know.).  
  
  
  
  
  
Goku and Gohan were the first ones to run into the living room, Tehyin following. They woke up after they heard the terrifying roar, and now saw something black break through the door, running on all fours as it charged for the forest. "What was that?" asked Gohan.  
  
"I don't know," said Goku as he watched it disappear into the forest. "But I have a feeling it will give us trouble later."  
  
Tehyin stepped in front of them. "Where is Dua?" he asked, the urgency in his voice heard by all of them. They looked at the spot where they had left her to find her gone. The only thing in her place was shards of her Gi.  
  
"Oh no! What if it ate her?" Gohan asked franticly.  
  
"It didn't look big enough to," said Goku. "It looked hardly bigger than me."  
  
"Then where did she go?" Tehyin asked.  
  
  
  
Vegeta shut off the Gravity Room. He leaned against the wall near the window, feeling the cool metal against his bare back. He turned his head to the right to look out the small window. Outside, darkness had cloaked the landscape for the past few hours. He guessed it was about 1:00 AM. A smirk appeared on his face as he thought about how much of a lecture he'd get from Bulma. But not just about staying out late. Apparently Goku had stopped by and talked to the woman. His plan had worked. 'By this time that pest will no longer concern me.' His smirk quickly faded when he realized what he saw in the window. A pair of yellow eyes with slit pupils looked back at him, rage and hate burning in its depths. Vegeta stepped away from the wall, and the eyes disappeared from sight. Vegeta growled and shut off the lights as he left the room.  
  
  
  
It was a bit colder outside than he had expected. But since he had such a short walk back to the house, he paid no attention to it. Shutting the door to the Gravity Room, he let his eyes adjust to the darkness before walking back to the house. He was a few steps away when he heard a growl come from somewhere nearby. He stopped and looked around, but saw nothing. He let out his own growl and continued walking. After taking a few steps he heard it again. Vegeta looked around again, yelling, "Kakkarott, if this is your idea of a joke…" Vegeta was cut off as he felt an immense weight land on him, pinning him to the ground and knocking the wind out of him. As he struggled to regain his breath, he felt two giant paws on his bare shoulders, then heard another growl, this one quieter but only a few inches from his face. He tried to push the beast off of him by pushing at its shoulders, but that only bared its claws, digging into his shoulders. Vegeta shot a Ki blast at it, hoping to at least scare it off. The only thing it did was made it angry. It threw its head back and let loose a horrific roar that woke up the inhabitants of the house nearby. Then it drew back a huge paw and swiped at the Sayian Prince's head. Vegeta moved his head to the side, resulting in only three scratches across his left cheek. He managed to slip his feet under the beast and kicked it off. As soon as the weight was off of him, he got up to his feet. Vegeta couldn't see the beast very well, but he could see what looked like the top of Dua's fighting Gi on the upper half of the beast. He could tell it was female by looking at its chest. On the lower half also was what looked like the legs of Dua's fighting Gi, only most of it had been ripped away. A few inches of blonde hair was seen on its head. The rest of it was covered in medium length black fur. The beast was on him again, paws swinging with claws extended. Vegeta jumped back, but its claws still reached the Prince's chest. He flinched as he felt the claws find their way past his skin. Enraged, the Sayian Prince traded punches while the beast traded claw swipes. Within a few moments, Vegeta was under the beast again, pinned down as the beast opened its jaws wide, preparing to rip out his throat with a simple twist.  
  
"VEGETA!"  
  
The loud sound was sudden enough to scare the beast off. It jumped off Vegeta and disappeared. Bulma ran from the doorway to Vegeta's side. "Oh Kami, Vegeta!" Vegeta just laid on the ground, chest heaving. Bulma slowly helped him sit up. "Come on Vegeta, let's get inside. Just don't die off on me, OK?"  
  
Vegeta managed a weak laugh. "It will take more than that beast to kill me…" he said before slowly getting up.  
  
Bulma helped him back to the house. "What was that thing that attacked you?"  
  
Vegeta accepted Bulma's help and they both made their way towards the house. "I couldn't see it…" Vegeta lied. He knew very well what he saw. But he didn't want to believe it.  
  
  
  
That morning, as the sun began to creep over the horizon, Piccolo sat cross- legged on the ground. To his right sat Raykon, in a similar position. Piccolo's right eye opened and looked over towards the young Namek beside him. One corner of his mouth slowly moved upward. Piccolo closed his eye again and started his meditation. His offspring was one of the few things that made him smile. Gohan manages to once in a while, especially when he plays with one of his siblings. But Piccolo was still hurting from the day before. He had wanted to help Dua, except there was nothing he could have done. By the time he had gotten to her, she was gone. A deep anger had built up inside him, he didn't know why. Piccolo shoved those thoughts out of his head. He had to concentrate on meditating, not something that he couldn't change. He concentrated on the sounds around him. The leaves rustling in the breeze, birds singing their early morning songs, owls settling down in their nests, a low, threatening growl coming from behind Raykon…  
  
Piccolo's eyes snapped open.  
  
In a flash he was on his feet. He could sense the immediate danger to Raykon. He turned to his right to see Raykon looking up at him, his concentration broken by the sound of his father standing up. His dark eyes, looking similar to Piccolo's, had an innocent questioning look in them. It was then Piccolo saw it. The black shroud plunged from the green shrubbery, streaking over towards the young Namek. "RAYKON!" The five and a half feet between them now seemed like miles to Piccolo. With no time to spare, he lunged at Raykon, hoping to reach him before the black blur did. As he neared him, Piccolo reached out and snatched the young Namek just before the blur would have reached him. He landed more or less gracefully in a roll. Rolling onto his feet, he set Raykon down behind him and turned to face whatever had tried to attack him.  
  
The black blur came to a stop a few yards away. It stood on all fours, rigid and ready for a fight. It had lost its last fight because of that loud human. Not this one. This one will be hers. She perked her ears forward, listening for any sign of attack. Instead, she heard the terrified breathing of the little green boy. Her nostrils were filled with the sent of terror. Good. The little one was afraid. All she had to do was get the big green one out of the way and he would be hers. Her sensitive ears picked up another sound, this time from the bigger green one. It sounded like a growl. She figured he must have been the little one's parent. No matter. This would all be over soon anyway. She stood tense, waiting for the right moment to strike. Her eyes bore into his. Suddenly his eyes widened. He must have recognized the clothes she was wearing. Good. He'll hesitate to attack. She coiled her leg mussels and launched herself at the tall green man.  
  
  
  
Author's note: Hehe, a cliffhanger. Will she succeed in taking Raykon? Will Piccolo protect his son? Or will he die for a lost cause? You'll just have to wait and see. 


End file.
